


Just Desserts

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combined an imagine of Dean eating ice cream off your body while you’re shivering under their tongues and a request for reader and Dean making sexy desserts out of each other then really hot sticky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I DO NOT recommend getting sticky, sugary stuff anywhere near your lady bits. That could cause some icky stuff to happen. That being said, this is a fantasy and for fun, so it happens.

 

You were straddling Dean, his hands roaming over every inch of your bare skin as he kissed your neck and murmured in your ear all the things he was going to do to you once he had you in his bed.

“You’re so sweet, Y/N,” he whispered. “I bet you taste amazing.” His tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked at your earlobe, his hot breath blowing against your skin, making you shiver. “Better than any dessert ever could.”

You sighed, rocking your hips forward, Dean’s hands tightening on your waist as his cock jumped behind the zipper of his jeans. “Take me to bed and find out,” you moaned.

Dean abruptly stood up, his hands under your ass, lifting you up and setting you on the library table. He kissed you, a long, probing kiss that left you gasping for more when he pulled away. He grabbed his glass of whiskey, downed it, then pressed a kiss to your nose.

“Hold that thought,” he said and then he was walking away from you.

“I thought we were going to bed,” you grumbled, exasperated as you watched him leave the bunker library and walk through the war room, headed toward the hall leading to the kitchen. 

“In a minute!” Dean yelled over his shoulder. 

“Fine,” you muttered under your breath, hopping off the table to follow him. You were halfway down the hall, when sounds of Dean rummaging through the cupboards and the opening and closing of the refrigerator drifted back towards you.

“He stopped to eat?” you muttered to yourself, irritation replacing the desire you had been feeling just seconds ago. Pissed, you turned and hurried back through the library and down the hall to Dean’s room. You decided you would rather go to bed, while he ate whatever the hell it was he was going to eat. If you were lucky, you’d be asleep by the time he got to the bedroom. That would teach him to ditch you for food.

You stepped into Dean’s room and slipped out of your clothes, all of them, leaving them in a pile on the floor for Dean to find whenever he decided to come to bed. You pulled back the blankets and slid between the cool sheets. You wondered how long it would be before he made it to bed. Knowing Dean, it would be a while. He did enjoy his food. 

But you were surprised to hear Dean’s distinctive footfalls coming down the hallway just a few minutes later. He pushed the door open with his foot because his hands were full - ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, even the jar of cherries. When he turned to kick the door closed, you could see the ice cream scoop in his back pocket. The only thing you didn’t see were bowls.

He winked at you as he crossed the room and dropped everything to the low table beside the bed. Curious, you sat up, the sheet falling and pooling around your waist. 

“What is all this?” you asked.

“Dessert,” he smiled. He pulled both of his shirts off, tossing it onto your pile of clothes, then he pulled the ice cream scoop from his pocket and handed it to you.

“You forgot the bowls,” you said, pointing at the table.

“No,” he shook his head. “I didn’t.” He pulled the sheet completely off of you, wrapped his hand around the back of your head, tilted it back and kissed you, hard and demanding. As he kissed you, he lowered you to the bed, scooping up your hands with one of his and holding them above your head. He put one knee next to your hip and the other between your legs, reached over to grab the bottle of chocolate syrup, and popped it open with his mouth. 

“Dean?” you murmured. 

“You’re my dessert, baby,” he purred. He tipped the bottle of syrup upside down, letting it pour over your nipple. 

You’d expected it to be cold, anticipating it, bracing yourself for it, as you watched the thick syrup fall from the bottle, but it was warm as it swirled around your pebbled skin. Dean’s grin widened as he leaned the bottle against the pillows and he ducked his head, just the tip of his tongue brushing over your hard nipple, licking at the chocolate covering you. You moaned as he pulled the nipple completely into his mouth, sucking the chocolate from it. 

He released your hands, slid an arm beneath you and lifted you, his mouth completely consuming you. His knee pushed against your aching pussy, making you squirm in anticipation. Once he had licked your breast clean, Dean sat up, a satisfied grin on his face. He stood up and made a show of picking up the ice cream, popping off the lid and grabbing the ice cream scoop. He returned to kneeling over you at the edge of the bed.

“Are you ready?” he murmured.

You nodded, giggling as several drops of cold ice cream fell from the scoop and landed on your stomach. You sucked in a deep breath, goosebumps covering you as Dean upended the spoon and the sugary frozen mess plopped onto your belly button, lines of white vanilla cream sliding down your sides. 

Dean’s eyes widened as he watched the sticky sweetness coat your skin. He quickly grabbed the whipped cream and drew a line from your belly button just to the top of your hips before tossing it back onto the table. He moaned quietly as he dipped his head and lapped at the ice cream rapidly melting on your overheated skin. He drew his forefinger through the whipped cream, following it with his tongue, dancing over the lips of your pussy, before moving back up your body, mouthing at the cold substance spread all over you. He slowly slid his middle finger through your slick folds and inside you as he closed his mouth around your belly button and sucked, hard. You scrambled for purchase on the sheets, clutching them desperately, your back arching off the bed as an unexpected jolt of electricity burst through you.

“Holy shit,” you gasped.

Dean crooked his finger, brushing it over the sensitive nub of nerves as he licked his way up your body to your lips, the sweet taste of the ice cream still in his mouth. He slowly slid his finger out of you as he continued kissing you, dragging out the sensation, before rising to his feet. He grabbed the ice cream and took a huge bite off the spoon then he dropped to his knees in front of you. He slid his hands under your ass and pulled you to the edge of the bed. Without hesitating, he wrapped his cold lips around your clit, sucking wildly as he shoved his tongue inside you, the feeling of his cold mouth invading your warm heat making you shiver, immediately pushing you over the edge.

You squeezed your thighs together as you came on Dean’s tongue, the delicious burn of his five o'clock shadow on your sensitive skin only adding to the intense pleasure you were feeling. He held you in place, his arm across your stomach, as the orgasm rolled through you. His lips and tongue never stopped, constantly licking, sucking, even biting, his fingers sliding in alongside his tongue, thrusting in and out, in and out, until you were nothing but a mess of pure bliss, quickly losing count of the number of orgasms he managed to wring out of you.

You watched with half-lidded eyes as Dean pulled away, placing wet, hot kisses to your inner thighs as he stood up and popped open the button of his jeans, pushing them off, his boxer briefs quickly following. His thick, hard cock stood at attention, brushing against his lower stomach. His eyes never left yours as he took it in his hand and stroked it several times, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his eyes nearly black with lust. You pushed yourself up and reached for him, taking his hard length in your hand and wrapping the other around his back. You took him in your mouth, not slow and easy like you normally did, instead you opened your mouth and swallowed him down, sliding his length in until he hit the back of your throat. 

Dean groaned, a low, guttural sound that reverberated through the room. His fingers tangled in your hair, tugging slightly, a silent plea for you to move. You slowly slid him out of your mouth, using your tongue to trace the thick vein on the underside, laving the head repeatedly as you gently sucked just the tip of his cock. His hips jerked and you could tell he wanted to sink himself into your mouth, to let loose, but he was holding himself back, waiting. You released him with a wet popping sound, slid back on the bed until you were leaning against the headboard and only then did you crook a finger at him, gesturing for him to join you. 

He crawled onto the bed, a wicked smile on his face, stopping between your knees. You reached out and took his cock in your hands, smiling up at him. You picked up the chocolate syrup and slowly drizzled it over him, giggling as it dripped over your hands. He chuckled, a sexy sound low in the back of his throat, the sound cutting off with a muffled choke as your lips wrapped around him and slowly dragged them up his length, savoring the taste of chocolate as it flooded your mouth.

Dean braced himself with one hand on the wall, his head down, small gasping sounds falling from his open mouth. You licked him clean, your tongue sliding over every substantial inch of him, pulling him completely into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and opening your throat, taking all of him until your nose was pressed against his tight curls and your eyes were watering.

“Fuck, babe,” Dean groaned, his hips rocking, his cock sliding in and out of your mouth. “I’m not gonna last...”

You released him, sliding him slowly out of your mouth, your hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock. You climbed to your knees, catching his lips in yours, biting at his lower lip, tugging at it. He growled, his mouth covering yours, kissing you, licking the taste of himself and the taste of chocolate from your mouth. He grabbed your waist and lifted you, pulling your legs around his waist, his cock brushing against your throbbing pussy. He turned and laid you beneath him, lining himself up with your entrance, pushing into you slow and easy. leisurely rolling his hips, every push and pull dragging against your sweet spot, his pelvic bone pressing against your clit, driving you nearly wild as another orgasm rose like the impending high tide. 

You dug your nails into the skin of his back, marking him with long red welts as he moved, thrusting hard and deep. He buried his face in your neck, nibbling softly at the sensitive skin, his hips snapping forward to meet yours, both of you gasping and moaning as you moved toward your mutual release. 

Dean tensed, his hips stuttering, slamming forward one last time, his body tensing as he came, sucking so hard at the juncture where your neck met your shoulder that you would find a deep, purple bruise there later.

You weren’t far behind him, your back arching, your nails digging into his shoulders as your vision went black and white hot heat encompassed your entire body. You screamed Dean’s name as you came, begging him not to stop, not to stop.

He didn’t.

When is was over, the two of you lay tangled together, exchanging slow, easy kisses, and soft caresses. You were both sticky and messy, but utterly satisfied. After a few minutes, you kissed Dean on the mouth and pushed yourself up on your elbow. 

“You need some clean sheets,” you smiled. “And we both need a shower.”

Dean smirked and pulled you into his arms. “Mmm, a shower,” he growled. “That sounds like fun.”

Turned out, it was.


End file.
